


Let’s be together forever

by Miiika



Series: Kurokenmonth [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miiika/pseuds/Miiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t want to go. He really didn’t. If he thinks about how he could lie in his bed now and play the new Pokémon game his mother just brought for him he wanted to turn around and go home. He really was on the verge of just calling Kuroo and ask him if he could give him the present for his eight birthday on another day but he knew that he couldn’t do that and the thought of going the same long route again made him dispose that thought fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s be together forever

“Kenma! Hurry up!”

Kuroo turned around, calling for his friend to speed up while waving his hand with all his might. Kenma sighed and moved his short legs onwards that hill. He didn’t want to go. He really didn’t. If he thinks about how he could lie in his bed now and play the new Pokémon game his mother just brought for him he wanted to turn around and go home. He really was on the verge of just calling Kuroo and ask him if he could give him _the_ present for his eight birthday on another day but he knew that he couldn’t do that and the thought of going the same long route again made him dispose that thought fast.

Kenma sighed once again and looked at the full moon and the stars above him. The sky was always clear in winter and Kenma liked that. He could almost forget how cold it actually was when he looked up…… but just almost. The sight of his white breath reminded him that it was already November and that the first snow would fall soon.

It didn’t make the situation better that he was getting tired as he walked on and Kenma still felt a little guilty about sneaking out of his room without telling his parents.

He climbed the top of the hill and swore to himself that this was the last time he moved around this much for the rest of the year. Maybe even for the rest of his life. When he finally reached Kuroo he stopped and took a break to regain his normal breathing.

“How much further?” Kenma asked with a quiet voice and looked at the grinning idiot in front of him.

“You really have zero stamina.” His grin stretched even wider, which Kenma thought was actually impossible and Kuroo grabbed carefully his wrist before stretching out his other arm. With his eyes he slowly followed the way Tetsurou’s index finger was pointing at until a certain building came into his field of vision.

“We are here.” He let his arm falling down beside him again and started to walk off, this time dragging Kenma with him by pulling him gently along.

When Kenma looked up the building he could feel his eyes widen for a second. It seemed gigantic and next to it he felt even tinier than he usually did. For some reason he started to fidget now and Kenma just realized that they were to break into the house of god.

When his gaze wavered to the short person beside him he saw Kuroo with wide and sparkling eyes, staring at the building in joy. At that moment Kenma’s nervousness dissolved itself. His negative thoughts stopped and he found himself being calm again.

He felt his wrist being released as the warm palm took his hand instead. Kenma led his free hand on his chest as his heart speed up again and gripped at his pullover. He was confused why it beat faster even though he didn’t move or did something else that would fasten his pulse. Kenma didn’t found a logical explanation to it no matter how hard he thought.

“Let’s go in.” Kuroo said excited, pulling Kenma out of his thoughts.

When Kuroo pushed the door open with a loud creak both of them went inside. The inside looked even more amazing than he imagined it would. He never was inside of a church before and he knew from Tetsurou’s reaction that he wasn’t either.

Kuroo was spinning around on his heels, looking at every corner and even Kenma looked at everything carefully, examining everything. His breath stopped for a moment and he gripped Kuroo’s hand unconsciously tighter.

The windows around them were big and colourful and were lighten up the whole building even though it was night.

Nobody was in there. Not a single soul expect from them. It was quiet and the church looked like a place that came straight from a fairyland. It felt like this church was existing just for both of them and would vanish to its own world again when they would leave. He felt as if god was looking over them. Even though he knew that this was nonsense he couldn’t help but to think like that.

He jumped in surprise when he suddenly felt a hand placed down on his shoulder and turned around just to see Kuroo with a gentle smile looking down at him.

“Shall we begin?” His voice was soft as he spoke and Kenma nodded in response, his body instantly relaxing.

Kuroo was still holding his hand as he led the way to the altar with almost soundless steps. When they reached it they both stood face to face towards each other. Tetsurou was taking the other hand in his own and his smile never leaved his face for a second.

“Ohh, I almost forgot.” Kuroo slipped his hands out of Kenma’s and reached inside of his pockets. He fumbled in them until it seemed that he found what he was looking for.

He took something out and unfold it with careful movements until it was fold out to its originals size. Kenma glanced slowly between Kuroo and the white fabric. He was unsure what to do or what would come next.

The other boy chuckled, as if feeling his confusion and with a gentle movement he put it over his head.

“You’re my bride and that’s your veil.” His hands stayed put on Kenma’s small head and he just grinned with his usual cheery smile.

“I saw that on TV yesterday. Don’t worry, I got this.” His hands were now moving downward again, searching for the younger ones one more time.

Kenma doubted that he actually got this. He noticed the changes in Kuroo. He noticed how nervous Kuroo actually was.

No matter how much he tried to look calm, he felt that Tetsurou’s hands were clammy now and he could see that the boy was shifting from one food to the other. Even his face was redder than he has ever seen before and Kenma needed to smile at that.

An embarrassed and shy Kuroo was rare. Every time he got to see that rare face of his he got the same fuzzy feeling inside of him when he cleared a difficult level on one of his games.

For some reason he couldn’t stop smiling and Kenma was glad that it was dark enough that Kuroo couldn’t notice the little changes on his face.

“Kenma” Kuroo began slowly to speak while tighten his grip. They looked at each other with their big and innocent eyes, preparing their hearts for that what would follow.

“I thought I got this… but… I- I think I don’t. I feel so happy that I- I can’t stop grinning.”

Kuroo stuttered the whole time while trying to maintain his normal voice.

“Kenma, thank you for being here with me. I know how much you hate to walk around. Not that I couldn’t understand that with your low stamina.”

Kuroo couldn’t see Kenma’s face very well but he could tell that he just frowned at his teasing remark. He knew Kenma. He could tell.

It wasn’t wise from him to make his wife pout at their weeding but he couldn’t help himself. He found it adorable when Kenma pouted and he also hoped that he could calm down himself with that. It worked.

Tetsurou chuckled and relaxed a bit more. He wasn’t as tense as to begin with but he still was nervous. He just couldn’t stop the loud thumps that came from his chest and echoed in his ears but for some reason he enjoyed that warm feeling.

“Kenma, Thank you for choosing me and marrying me. I promise I will be the beeessstttt husband on the whole world. ”Kenma watched Kuroo’s hand letting go of his to take something out of his pockets again.

The full moon was now completely standing over the church, shining through the big windows. A flash of light came across them and lighten up the room even more. Kenma couldn’t help himself and thought that the moment itself was feeling strangely magical.

A sparkle from Tetsurou’s direction made Kenma look at something in his hand. A little silver ring was laying on his palm, brightened from the light of the moon.

“I hope you like it.”

Kuroo’s cheeks flushed and a shy smile painted his face. He took the ring between his fingers before sliding it slowly down on Kenma’s left ring finger.

Kenma just watched him and looked down on his hand before noticing something red. A tiny smile spread on his face as he saw a big and round apple on the silver ring, shining brightly in his eyes.

This must have been the reason why Kuroo was throwing all his pocket money in a machine besides the convenience store. He spent there a whole day before his parents asked Kenma to search for him. When he finally found Kuroo he was sitting in front of a machine and looked at him frightened when he asked what he was doing. How many hours has he spent until he got that one ring?

“This will do until I grow up and can buy you a real ring.”

Kuroo closed his eyes and was sliding down a ring that looked exactly like the other on his finger until Kenma stopped him. He gave him a confused look but Kenma just stared blankly at him.

“It’s my turn.” He gently took the ring from Tetsurou before sliding it down on his finger.

Kuroo could see his bride properly now as he noticed that the church was flooded with light from the moon above them. As he could see Kenma clearly, his eyes got wide and he could swear that his heart just skipped a beat.

The small boy cheeks were slightly flushed and the veil was hanging down from his head to his back, pointing even more out how pale he actually looked with his black hair.

When Kuroo could feel the metal down on his ring finger, Kenma looked him in the eyes.

He gulped. His eyes.

When Kenma’s eyes met his, Kuroo noticed that they were shining golden, reflecting the light from the moon. Every colour faded around Kuroo. It looked like they were almost glowing. No they were glowing.

He was sure that if he would just stare long enough into them he could drown in the beautiful colour of his and found himself thinking that he wouldn’t mind that. He would love to drown in that beautiful colour that belonged to him.

“Kenma, let’s marry for real when we both grow up. Let’s come here in a couple of years again and have a proper wedding. A biiiig wedding just for us with all of our friends and families. I will become stronger and one day I will carry you over the threshold of this church like the cool people in movies always do.”

Kuroo placed his hands on Kenma’s cheeks and closed his eyes before pressing their foreheads together.

”I will be your personal hero and husband.” He said these words quietly in a low voice. These words that were just directed at Kenma only.

Kuroo could feel a light raising of the others lips and he opened his eyes to catch one of his small smiles. Every time he got to see these rare smiles of his he got the same warm feeling as if he had just scored a point in volleyball.

“Aren’t you already are?”

A whisper resounded from the other boy and both closed their eyes, enjoying the presence of the other.

“Kenma let’s stay together. Let’s be _together_ _forever_.”

The bride hummed in agreement and moved his hands to place them on top of Kuroo’s. Both could feel the fuzzy feeling getting stronger and stronger inside of them.

“I’m happy. My heart beats really fast right now, see?”

He grabbed Kenma’s hand and led it to his chest. When his hand was placed on the spot where his heart was beating he could definitely feel the fast rhythm.

“I don’t know what this feeling is but my mother told me that this is called _love_. Kenma, I think I may I love you.”

Love? So that was this the cause that his heart always sped up when Kuroo touched him. That fuzzy feeling is being called love. He loved him. He loved Kuroo. Kenma felt like he would cry or tear up any moment because his own heart felt full but he knew that his face wasn’t capable of showing such strong emotions.

“I love you too, Kuro.”

When he spoke his words out, he felt a warm and soft touch where Tetsurou’s hand was supposed to be. When he opened his eyes, he saw that instead of his hand Kuroo’s lips touched his cheek. The small peck ended as fast as Kuroo has started it and a cheeky grin rose upon his face.

“When we will come here again in ten years to have our wedding, I will give you the real kiss. It’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> The topic was childhood :)
> 
> You can also visit me on tumblr: http://nemuri-nekoo.tumblr.com


End file.
